A Teacher's Work
by Thisisfunwhattooksolong
Summary: Follow up to A Teacher's Task. Dr. Oliver, having marked the essays, goes over them with his students. Starts with Cassidy.
1. Cassidy

**An: **And so it is that the story I least intended to write a new part for is the one that has it. That said, my writing has been sporadic to say the least so I guess I shouldn't be at all surprised.

I'm calling this a sequel rather than a continuation only because this one doesn't have Kira, and she was the point of the last one.

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Well, Fox owns MMPR:TM and T:APRM and others may hold very select rights, I'm not sure. Whoever actually does own it though, it's not me.

* * *

Tommy sat in his classroom as another day drew to a end. He had managed to mark all their essays the previous night, but it had taken a long time and he was very tired. In fact, he suspected that all any monster would have to do would be yawn in his vicinity, and he would fall fast asleep.

Be that as it may however, he still had a job to do and as the students filed out, he called Cassidy back to his desk. Her essay had been less than satisfactory, barely mentioning rock formations at all.

He was pleased to notice however that several of his students left their permission forms for an upcoming trip in a box by the door. He was less enthusiastic about the aforementioned Cassidy dropping her surprisingly heavy handbag on his desk, and the loud bang it created, but he guessed that was to be expected when he called her over.

"You wished to see me, Dr. Oliver?" She asked in an overly pompous voice.

"Yes Cassidy, your essay, though long, did not contain the relevant information."

"Really?" She asked and Tommy was saddened to see that she really did look surprised. How could anyone believe that what happens when things are hit by giant weapons is related to rock formations. Well, depending on how you defined formation, maybe...

"Dr. Oliver?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Anybody there?"

"Sorry Cassidy." Tommy sprang out of his thoughts. "The content of your essay didn't focus on rocks at all, rather it had a weird and worrying fascination with how to smash them."

"But you said that some rocks were made by being crushed." She countered.

"Under intense heat and pressure and over a long period of time, neither of which come from being stepped on by a giant metal dinosaur."

"Well, you could have made that clear." Cassidy groaned and Tommy frowned at her. He was fairly sure he had made that clear, but even if he hadn't, surely some things went without saying.

"Look, Cassidy, I got the impression reading your essay that you didn't care about it at all. The slightest bit of research could have made it so much better." Tommy came out with. He couldn't say what he actually thought to his student, as he knew that if he did, she would never do anything again.

"I did Dr. Oliver. I read up on igneous, sedimentary and metamorphic rocks, erosion, and all those other things. I just thought that the effect of impact damage was more fun. And what better thing to use for an example than the collateral damage from Megazord fights."

Tommy couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Not least because he disliked the idea that the background damage was the fault of his power rangers rather than the monsters. He wasn't going to discuss that either though, partly because he didn't like the idea of Cassidy associating him in any way with the Power Rangers. Rather he picked apart the rest of her statement and found the flaw.

"Cassidy, those other things you think are more boring are the key components. I'll tell you what, as you have apparently done some actual work on the subject, I will allow you until lunch time tomorrow to write it up properly, before I record your grade as the one given for your current piece."

Tommy watch Cassidy look down to her work, with its F clearly marked on it.

"But Dr. Oliver, I have to work." She whined.

"Do you want me to call your boss?" Tommy asked her. Cassidy shook her head.

"This is going to be a long night." She sighed, very clearly unhappy.

"Then you'll know how I feel." Tommy hit back. "That's all Cassidy."

Cassidy stormed out of the room and Tommy sank against his chair, glad to finally have some time to relax.

Within minutes Conner had found him fast asleep.

"This is too good." He whispered to himself and grabbed Tommy's marker pen.

He'd given Dr. O the Hitler moustache and was just about to write an offensive remark on his forehead when Principal Randall caught him.

One burst of super speed got Conner away, and Elsa looked at Tommy, and laughed.

She thought about berating him for sleeping when he should be on detention duty but then she had a better idea. The monsters would ravage Reefside while the Black Ranger took his nap...

* * *

**An: **This will get another chapter, as I can think of ones for Ethan and Conner as well. Whether it gets any after that however is pure guesswork.

As ever, please review telling me about any mistakes.


	2. Conner

**Disclaimer:** Can we run under the assumption that I'm not supposed to do this. It would make it much easier.

I'm sorry this is so short. Somehow it was longer in my head.

* * *

Tommy still had most of his class's essays to cover, and he realised it would take him the better part of a month, if he did them one a day. So instead, he decided to go round the class and review them during the lessons.

At the top of the pile was Conner's belated entry, which he'd only finished marking before the lesson started. He urgently needed to talk to him. Some of the things were just strange.

He set the rest of the class some work on sprites and walked over to Conner's desk. "Conner." He called to the boy.

"Ja mein Führer." Tommy filed that away for later. Conner would regret that statement.

"Please take your work." Tommy handed him his paper.

"Wait, C-! Dr. O, what's wrong with it?" Conner looked aghast.

"Well Conner, you know you did hand it in late." Tommy said.

"And you know as well as I do why that was. Had we not had to deal with you know what", at this Conner winked at Tommy, "it would have been finished on time."

"Yes Conner, I know. But I can't allow Principal Randall to know that."

Conner sighed with defeat and looked again at his essay.

"So what exactly was wrong with it? Conner asked again.

"You were getting the different types of rock mixed up. Furthermore you mixed up erosion and corrosion. And why have you substituted hearts for eyes?"

At this Kira and Trent leaned over, and saw that, sure enough, the title of Conner's essay read 'Of Rocks, The r Format ons and What Affects Them'.

They looked for a moment like they were going to laugh before settling on what they likely thought would annoy Conner the most.

"Aww."

"Ask Ethan." Conner raised his fist. "I lent him my computer for something, and he mucked with my macros for a joke. Now I can't get it to work right."

Now Tommy trying hard not to laugh as Kira highfived Ethan off to the side. It was however rather obvious that he was trying not to gag.

"Putting that to one side, there's still getting erosion and corrosion mixed up." Tommy had found enough of his voice to continue.

"Is there a difference?" Conner asked.

"Yes Conner. Erosion is caused by general wear and tear while corrosion is caused by a chemical reaction, traditionally involving acids." Tommy replied, trying not be condescending, but it was difficult. He'd already explained this twenty times.

"And that means what exactly?" Conner asked.

Tommy was exasperated. Thankfully though, Kira was still listening in.

"You see Conner, your wearing down your soccer shoes from overuse, that's like erosion, just sped up." She explained in the most chastising voice she could. "Now your jabbing a broom handle into the residue from the rainfall that makes monsters grow and only getting half of it back, that's corrosion, sort of."

"Oh!" Comprehension seemed to dawn on Conner, and Tommy was glad.

"Now, that just leaves not knowing different types of rock." Tommy continued.

"How many other people didn't get that right either?" Conner asked.

Tommy grumbled. It was most of them. All in all, it was easier to count the ones that had gotten it correct.

"Well, two people got it right, and two others". At this point he gave Kira and Trent a look. "need to proof read their work more carefully."

Kira and Trent shared an uneasy glance with each other while Conner looked positively happy.

"Well, in that case Dr. O. Don't you think you should perhaps go over it with the class instead of one at a time?"

Tommy didn't like the idea of having his lesson plan being dictated by Conner, but he had to admit that he had a point.

So instead he said the most obvious thing to come to mind.

"Ethan, you're next."

Conner looked immensely relieved until Tommy continued "Now Conner, about making me look like Adolf Hitler, shell we say, two detentions or three?"

* * *

**An: **Well, I can now think of a chapter for Devin and Trent as well, but they may end up sharing one, as I'm not sure I could make either of them a sufficient length. And I'm sorry if the hearts don't show up in the text, it seems the website might not be able to display them.

Again feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
